


Wrapped In Red Ribbon

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best gifts are the simplest wrapped. The ones that mean more to you than you could imagine. They're given from the heart and full of love and wonder. Gibbs has received such a gift and it was worth more than all the gold in Fort Knox. It is everything to him and it was wrapped in red ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and thanks to my Beta Amy!! The work she does!

Gibbs finally walked through his door; he was home. He hated conferences with a passion. They were boring, rarely informative and this one took him away for a week.

 

He didn’t see Tony’s car when he pulled in, not that that surprised him, after all, it was early, but he’d hoped. It was hard to believe how much he missed the younger man.

 

Placing his keys on the table by the door, he hung up his coat and removed his shoes. Looking around there were clear signs that the house had become a home, not that it would have taken much. Before Tony, it was just a place he crashed. Not much more than a storage unit.

 

Now there was warmth that could be felt throughout; in shelves that he had built for the massive movie collection, the larger than life TV, the new comfortable couch and the air even felt different when he walked in the door. 

 

He looked to the mantle where pictures were now proudly displayed and still marveled at the fact that Tony had insisted that the girls come out of hiding and join the family. This was their home and they needed to come out of hiding. Gibbs couldn’t put into words what that one gesture meant to him.

 

So among the pictures of his girls there were also pictures of the team, their family, and the two of them. Even he could see the change in himself when he looked at the pictures. There was life in his eyes, laughter on his lips and years of lonely and tightly held pain faded away.

 

If only it hadn’t taken them so long to finally get to this point. He chuckled. It was easy to imagine how that had gone; two of the most stubborn men admitting they had feelings for one another. But they had finally taken a huge step and done exactly that.

 

Looking back through their years together, it made perfect sense. There was a connection from the beginning that couldn’t be explained and over the years, it grew, evolved, and became stronger. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t feel that way.

 

Maybe it just had to be the exact right time to accept it, for them to open their eyes to it and see what was clearly in front of them. The chance was damn near lost when the explosion took his memories. But then again, that was also when he began to examine them more closely.

 

They had their trial by fire and had come out stronger for it. Now they had each other and a life together in every sense of the word. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water and looked at the calendar. He smiled realizing in a few hours it would be their anniversary.

 

He had a few surprises in store for Tony. He had made sure they were off rotation for the upcoming weekend as part of the bargain for him to attend the conference. A small price to pay to be able to surprise Tony; he was just like a kid in a candy store when it came to surprises.

 

That was one of the things he loved most about Tony. His zest for life and the pure joy he received from the smallest things. He knew that it was actually due to what transpired during his childhood, but to watch the man enjoy something was a true gift.

 

This was their first anniversary and he really wanted it to be perfect. He wasn’t sure if there was such a thing but he was going to do his damnedest to see that it came close. He walked over to the mantle again and ran his finger over the picture of the two of them. He was a very lucky man and he knew it.

 

He had found a true love twice; Shannon and Tony. And no one was more surprised that he wanted to get married than he was. When Tony and he started dating, changing their relationship, he envisioned them living together and committing to one another, but marriage had been deleted from his vocabulary.

 

It was about six months into the relationship and Tony had begun living there that he knew that was exactly what he wanted. He actually talked to Ducky about it and asked if it was the same. He really didn’t care that they were both men, but was trying to determine the right way to go about it was at best, out of his realm of comfort.

 

In the end, Ducky told him simply to speak from his heart and that was all that would be needed. And for once, he acted on someone else’s advice and did just that. Tony had said yes, much to his relief and then they were married a few months after. Neither of them felt the need to wait, after all wasn’t ten years a long enough courtship?

 

In front of a judge surrounded by their friends and family, they were married. There were no secrets at NCIS and they had decided from the beginning that they weren’t going to hide it. Didn’t really surprise anyone and it appeared that most had thought they were in a relationship long before they actually were. 

 

Finishing the water, he decided that a shower would feel incredible. Tossing the empty bottle in the garbage, he headed upstairs hoping Tony would be home soon. As he reached the top step, he noticed flickering lights coming from their bedroom. 

 

He pulled his Sig and slowly pushed open the door and was frozen to the spot at the sight before him.

 

“’Bout damn time Jethro. I thought I was going to have to get dressed and come down and drag you back up here.” Tony smiled that dazzling DiNozzo smile. “Surprise! Happy anniversary!”

 

Jethro lowered the gun and stared at the sight before him. Tony was completely naked with only a red ribbon wrapped around his cock. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

 

Tony wagged his eyebrows up and down. “Wanna come unwrap your present?”

 

Walking to the side of their bed in two long strides, he laid his gun on the nightstand and swallowed. His own cock was pressing against the confines of his slacks as he tried to remember to breathe. He lifted his hand and gently caressed the younger man’s jaw line as he leaned down to take his lips in a kiss.

 

His tongue licked along the seam of Tony’s bottom lip begging for entry, knowing it would be granted. He deepened the kiss as his hand trailed down Tony’s chest, his fingers grazing a nipple causing Tony to moan into the kiss.

 

His hand continued the journey downward loving the feel of the skin at his fingertips, wanting to touch every inch. He let his fingertips trace the contours of his abs and felt the tremors that were flowing through Tony.

 

His lips wanted more and began their own quest to taste Tony’s neck and nibble their way to all his sensitive points, using his teeth, tongue, and lips to ravage the younger man. Reaching the soft hairs at the base of the ribbon wrapped package, he tugged them gently allowing a long finger to tease the full length.

 

Tony was quickly becoming a mass of sensations, each wanting more and demanding that they be fed. His neck was enjoying the attentions of Jethro’s mouth and his cock was ready to weep for the firm touch of the calloused hand.

 

“Jethro…feels too good…need more.” Tony panted.

 

Grazing the younger man’s ear before whispering huskily, “This is my present Tony and I want to make it last.”

 

“Fuck.” Tony gasped as Jethro’s teeth softly bit the sensitive area behind his ear. Tony was writhing on the bed desperate for more, needing, and wanting Jethro beside him.

 

“Want you …naked…Jet…please.”

 

“Not yet.” Teasing the other man Jethro let a long finger graze up the underside of Tony’s cock, feeling it jump at the sensation, trying to find the touch and make it happen again. His fingers found the edge of the ribbon and he pulled it gently, feeling the ribbon release and loosen from original wrapping.

 

Tony moaned as his cock was now free and in desperate need of attention. Jethro wrapped his hand around the shaft loving the feel of the velvety skin that encased a cock that was hard as steel. He had never been a cock worshiper until Tony. The man was perfection as far as he was concerned with a long meaty cock that ended with a much defined head.

 

He loved running his tongue along the head, feeling the solid ridges, and then pressing into the slit. Hell his mouth was watering at the mere thought. And that was exactly what he was going to do. He kissed his way quickly down Tony’s body, needing to taste the younger man and saw no need to pretend he was going to do anything else.

 

Reaching the junction between Tony’s legs, he buried his nose into the soft hairs at the base inhaling the scent that he knew and loved. He would never get enough of this man. As he lifted his nose, he began to run his tongue from the base of Tony’s cock to the head, flattening out his tongue to capture all the pre-cum that had pooled there.

 

“Hmmmm.” He muttered as the bitter yet sweet taste of Tony assailed his tongue. Wrapping his lips around the head, he sucked the rest up not wanting to waste any. Tony bucked up at the feel of Jethro’s mouth on his cock, his need overwhelming in its intensity. He felt like he would burst if he did not gain relief.

 

Jethro slid his lips slowly down the length of Tony’s shaft until he was at the base. Swirling his tongue as he traveled back up and making sure to run over the top of the head before sliding back down.

 

Tony’s fists were gripping the sheet as he tried to hang on for dear life. But the feeling of his warm hot mouth was quickly going to be his undoing.

 

“Jet…not gonna…last...feels too …damn good…”

 

That only encouraged Jethro to begin a frenzied pace up and down his shaft wanting to cause Tony to lose it. Taking his hand and rolling the man’s balls, his mouth began to suck harder as he kept the pace. Sensing the man was at the end of his ability to hold on, he pressed a finger at the man’s puckered hole and was rewarded instantly with a mouth full of cum. Swallowing it all, his tongue continued to caress the younger man’s cock as he came down from his release.

 

“Jesus Jet.” Tony panted out, his breathing coming in short gasps.

 

Jethro released the now flaccid cock and smirked as he climbed up the man’s body and captured his lips, plundering the mouth with his tongue, allowing the younger man to taste himself there. Finally releasing his lips, he stood up and began to remove his clothes.

 

Tony’s green eyes were locked with his and every emotion was clearly evident. There was desire, lust, satisfaction, but the one that outshone them and burned the brightest was love. It was raw, pure and made his green eyes glow.

 

Making quick work of his clothes Jethro laid down beside Tony. He grabbed the lube, coated his fingers liberally, reached between the younger man’s legs finding the entrance to his body, and pressed.

 

Already sensitive from his orgasm Tony moaned as Jethro’s fingers expertly stretched him. One finger then two, thrusting them in and out. He added the third finger and pushed against Tony’s prostate causing the man to groan.

 

“Now…Jet. I need you.”

 

Never able to deny the man anything, he moved into position and lined the head of his cock against the prepared hole. Pushing it through the loosened muscle, he gasped as Tony’s body closed around it. He was always so tight and it felt so fucking good.

 

Holding for a moment to regain some semblance of control he slowly slid in inch by inch until his own balls met Tony’s ass. Tony tightened his muscles and smirked when he saw Jethro nearly cum then and there. However, the moment Jethro pulled out and thrust back in the smirk disappeared as Jethro grazed his prostate.

 

Tony’s cock started to harden again as Jethro began to torture him. Slowly inch by inch he pulled out and thrust quickly back in. 

 

“God…I love how you fill me up” 

 

Jethro thrust into Tony’s body. “Only fair. I love how tight you are around my dick.” Tony reached down to take his cock in his hand and stroke it only to be slapped away.

 

“Mine.” Jethro’s hand wrapped around the length and stroked in time with his thrusts and as they increased in intensity, he felt Tony’s cock swell.

 

“Cum for me, Tone. Give it to me again.” Not able to do anything but obey he spurted his release all over Jethro’s hand and his chest. As his body trembled through his orgasm, his muscles contract around Jethro’s cock and that was it.

 

“Fuck Tony”, he cried as he shot his release into Tony’s ass. He rode out his release and slowed his thrusting, not ready to end their lovemaking. He hated when he pulled out of Tony’s body; he loved them being connected.

 

As he got his breathing under control, Tony lifted a hand to stroke Jethro’s chest and ran his hand through the silver chest hairs. Jethro removed his hand from Tony’s cock, lifting it to his mouth and cleaned the cum off with his tongue as Tony groaned, his green eyes following Jethro’s tongue as it darted around the fingers.

 

“Do you know how erotic that looks? Your blue eyes glowing; a sheen of sweat on your body and your tongue sinfully licking my cum off your fingers?”

Gibbs smirked. “I love the way you taste and I am not about to waste any.” Sighing as he pulled out of Tony, he left to grab a warm washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned them both up. Lying down beside his husband, he pulled him into his arms.

 

“I love you Tone. Happy Anniversary.”

 

“Love you too Jet. Been a great year. Thank you.”

 

“Have a lot more of these to celebrate. Get some sleep and we can start all over again. I think I would like to use that ribbon to tie you up.”

 

Tony groaned. “Like I’ll be able to sleep now.”

 

Jethro chuckled pulling the man closer. Sleep now, play later.”

 

Tony mumbled a reply as sleep took him. Jethro kissed the top of his head and thanked God for the man in his arms; he knew he had never received a better gift than the man himself. Everything else was a bonus. Relaxing for the first time in a week, he allowed his eyes to close and sleep to take him. A smirk appeared as he drifted off with the last thought being one of Tony bound in red ribbon.


End file.
